Unwanted visitor
by 666theBANSHEE
Summary: Alternate to what happens before and when Birdie visits, so basically, throughout Dismissed. Read and Review!


Hey!! It seems I've hit something called writers block... and I'm finding it difficult to continue my stories so I tried to start a new one. Dunno whether I'll continue it, depends whether it's liked or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If S.P.D was the real world, Cruger knew that the cadets would be in big trouble. Repeated failures on the simulations were ridiculous and it also meant very few promotions, but this was another thing. They argued over the smallest things. Kat would repeatedly tell him 'They're teenagers, they're all like that.' How could you live like that?

He'd been sat pondering over the same thing over and over again, but he got nowhere. He needed to find a solution to all the problems before Birdie's arrival. Fat Chance. Even if he did, Birdie would probably find something. He was starting to get a headache from it all. He watched Kat Manx walk in through the command centre doors.

"Sir, Commander Birdie has set off from HQ he'll be here in approximately two hours." Great.

"Thanks Kat" Knowing him for this long caused her to see when there was something wrong. And something was wrong

"Is something bothering you? You seem... stressed."

"Well, despite my boss coming down and kicking my ass for something I haven't done, no, nothing." Ah, now she understood. Birdie and him had never got along, and she'd never known why. Neither of them had a reason to hate the other. Not a reason she knew of, anyway.

"You knew this visit was inevitable, Doggie. He has to visit eventually. It's his job to make sure all the bases are running smoothly, and ours is fine."

"And what am I to do about the cadets quarreling? I can't force them to stop."

"Doggie, I told you, they're teenagers. They do that kinda stuff. Eventually they'll grow out of it. Well, most of them will."

"You're positive?"

"100 percent"

"Good" She said it again. Teenagers. He'd worked with teenagers before, and they were never like that. Or was it just human teenagers? He really didn't care.

"You should start planning something. For when Birdie gets here. He might like it organised."

"What, you mean like organise a crime?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"No, you know I didn't mean it like that. Take him on a tour or something like that. But please inform me if you're bringing him down to the lab, so I know whether to let Boom play or not." He chuckled, and he could just imagine Birdie walking into the 'lab' after Boom was finished.

"Ok, but don't hold him back too long." She started walking back towards the door.

"I won't Doggie." With his name she left the room.He laid back in his chair. He knew laying there wasn't going to do much, he had to get up and do something, but he couldn't. He started thinking it all out, though, having all the cadets in the bay when he arrives and then taking him for a tour. It wouldn't be enough to impress though, he already knew that. Almost nothing impressed him. Walking over to the controls. He pressed the intercom.

"All Rangers to the Command centre." Within minutes of the call they were all in front of him, Bridge being the last to step in the line.

"Rangers I've called you here to inform you that Supreme Commadnder Birdie will be visiting. He will arrive in approximately two hours."

"Sir?" Bridge spoke up "How long will he be visiting? Not to suggest I don't wanna see him or anything like that, I'm sure he's a nice person, but I just thought it'd be best to know what-"

"Bridge I have no Idea, I suppose the better the base is the less time he'll stay." He didn't know if that was true, but maybe if he said it the cadets might behave. Maybe.

"I would like you all to be at your best, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" They all answered in unison.

"Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyone notice the name of the episode is Dismissed. Funny. Review please, I can't continue it if I don't know what you want in it or think of it...


End file.
